


After a Storm Comes a Rainbow

by dank_meme_soivebeentold



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Panic Attacks, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dank_meme_soivebeentold/pseuds/dank_meme_soivebeentold
Summary: Jonah is conflicted about whether he should help his boyfriend and out them, or not help and keep them a secret when Cyrus has a panic attack during a storm.





	After a Storm Comes a Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by cyrus-lightwood on Tumblr!

The second thing Cyrus thought when he woke up that morning was how beautiful a fall day in Utah was. The first thing he had thought was that he couldn't believe he had woken up next to Jonah Beck. Jonah Beck! It was absolutely unreal.

 

The boys had had a sleepover and of course Cyrus' parents had let them sleep in the same room because, well, they didn't know that Cyrus and Jonah were dating. Heck, they didn't even know that Cyrus was gay! Actually though, no one knew that Cyrus and Jonah were dating because Jonah didn't want anyone to know yet. It was understandable, but Cyrus really did want to tell Andi and Buffy. Cyrus told them everything and it just felt so wrong to keep something so big from them.

 

Nevertheless, here he was laying in bed with Jonah. They had fallen asleep while cuddling and watching a movie on Netflix. Just then, Cyrus' phone buzzed, with a text from Andi to him and Buffy.

 

From: Andi

To: The Good Hair Crew

11:12 am

hey do you guys wanna hang out later today???

 

From: Cyrus

To: The Good Hair Crew

11:12 am

I'm down. What do you wanna do??

 

From: Andi

To: The Good Hair Crew

11:13 am

you guys could just come over to my place if you want

 

From: Buffy

To: The Good Hair Crew

11:13 am

I'm cool with that

 

From: Cyrus

To: The Good Hair Crew

11:13 am 

yeah me too

 

From: Andi

To: The Good Hair Crew

11:13 am

awesome!! you guys can come over whenever pretty much

 

From: Cyrus

To: The Good Hair Crew

11:14 am

can I invite Jonah???

 

From: Andi

To: The Good Hair Crew

11:14 am

OH MY GOD YES PLEASE

 

Cyrus laughed a little and rolled over to look at Jonah. Jonah looked so peaceful and sweet and pure when he was asleep and while Cyrus hated to disrupt his slumber it was already 11:15 anyway.

 

"Hey Jonah." Cyrus shooked his boyfriend awake.

 

"Wha?" Jonah said groggily.

 

"Wake up silly it's 11:15 already," Cyrus said with a smile on his face.

 

"Seriously?" Jonah asked, not fully awake yet. Cyrus giggled and responded, "Yeah. And hey, do you wanna hang out with Andi and Buffy later?" 

 

"But then I have less time to cuddle with you." Jonah wrapped his arms around Cyrus.

 

"Maybe so, but I already told them that I would be there and I said that I'd invite you," Cyrus responded in protest.

 

"Okay then, cutie." Jonah pecked Cyrus' lips. 

 

It took the boys a while to get ready due to some... distractions, but eventually they did make it over to Andi's place. They were happy to see their friends however they were both upset that they had to act like they were just friends.

 

The four kids were just hanging out in Andi's room for a while gossiping about things going on at school and people they did or did not like, when Bex entered and said, "Hey I'm gonna run to the store, you guys'll be fine by yourselves for a little while, right?"

 

"Yes mom, we'll be fine," Andi told her.

 

"Awesome!" Bex responded before heading out the door.

 

"This is so cool, there is no way in hell that Cece would have ever let me stay home by myself! Especially with boys over!" Andi said excitedly after her mom had left, causing everyone else to laugh.

 

It started to rain a bit and Cyrus started to feel uneasy. He hated storms and was afraid of them. And that on top of his anxiety was just a recipe for disaster. He really wanted to just have Jonah hold his hand because he knew that would calm him down and he would feel less nervous. Unfortunetly, he knew that Jonah didn't want to out them, so Cyrus knew that wasn't going to happen. 

 

Cyrus tried to ignore the rain and focus on the conversation with his friends but as the rainfall got heavier it got harder to ignore. Cyrus started to zone out of the conversation as his brain continued to focus on the rain no matter how many times he told it not to. Cyrus figured that he would be okay (enough) as long as it was just rain and there wasn't any thunder or lightning. 

 

However, not long after this thought went through his head there was a loud crack of thunder and the power immediately went out.  

 

"Woah," Buffy said quietly.

 

Cyrus starting to breathe more heavily and his heart started beating faster.

 

"Cyrus, are you okay?" Buffy asked.  

 

Cyrus couldn't even respond verbally as he started to have a full-on panic attack.

 

Meanwhile, Jonah didn't know what to do. He wanted to help his boyfriend but he also didn't want to out them. How would people react if they knew that Jonah was dating Cyrus? Obviously Jonah didn't care what people thought but at the same time, yes Jonah cared very much what people thought. However, Cyrus was having a literal panic attack and Jonah wasn't even doing _anything_. 

 

"Hey, Cyrus it's okay," Jonah said while taking both of Cyrus' hands in his own. "Just look at me." Cyrus looked up and made eye contact with Jonah. "It's okay. I'm right here. And so are Buffy and Andi." Jonah continued to talk to Cyrus until he calmed down. At that point Cyrus was crying and Jonah hugged him against his chest and kissed the top of his head. 

 

"Thank you Jonah," Cyrus whispered. Jonah then kissed Cyrus on the lips and figured that Cyrus was more important than what other people thought, no matter what.

 

"So... you two are dating?" Andi asked, to which both boys nodded their heads.

 

"Finally!" Buffy said with a laugh, which caused Andi to laugh as well.

 

"You guys don't care?" Jonah asked with concern etched into his voice.

 

"Of course not," Andi responded.

 

"We're happy for you," Buffy said with smile.


End file.
